Fly With Me
by Princess of the Underground
Summary: Hayate has really hurt Himeno's feelings this time. Can Sasame figure out a way to FINALLY get them together? Nope, probably not! Complete, sequel in the making
1. Tulip's and Flying

OK, This is my first Prêtear Fanfic. Sorry if it's not that good. See, I have a short attention span, so after a couple of pages, I loose interest in a storyline I'm writing. But, please review, and I HOPE you like it. ; )  
  
I DO NOT own Prêtear or any of the characters, but hey, if Hayate was ever for sale...(call me)

Himeno Awayuki bent over the rose bush, taking in the deep scent of the flowers. 'OOH, I LOVE morning,' she thought, bouncing happily through her family's garden. 'Wow, just think, 3 months ago, I could of lost this all... OH, I AM SO STUPID FOR HAVING THESE IDIOTIC THOUGHTS!!!' 

She clenched her fists together, and put on her meanest face. "GRRR!! There, now I'm happy again!" Skipping down the path with her eyes closed, she failed to see the figure in front of her until she ran into the much surprised Hayate.

"Oh, WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING, TULIP HEAD!" He shouted angrily, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hayate, I didn't see you, are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"BAKA! YOU NEVER WATCH ANYTHING! You're such a klutz. You think that you would learn by now!" Hayate replied, bending down to pick up the bags of fertilizer he had been caring.

"But...Haya.... I didn.... I was just out enjoying the flowers... I'm sorr..." Himeno's soft pink eyes filled with tears, and she turned and ran down the path, sobs shaking her shoulders.

Hayate's heart pained when he saw the way he treated her, when he saw the pain and confusion in her eyes. What had she done to him? All she ever was was happy and chirpy, always eager to please, never meaning, or wanting, to mess up. And yet he was always there to crush her spirit.

"Idiot," he murmured, turning around to take the fertilizer to the shed. "Why can't you just tell her... OH, NEVER MIND, such foolish thoughts."

A wisp of air and a slight ping informed him another Leafe Knight had appeared behind him.

"Hello, Hayate, such a surprise to see you here." He heard Sesame's cool and collective voice say.

"I'm sure it is," he replied dryly, not turning around.

"Why, Hayate, I'm hurt that you think I was watching you rip Miss Himeno's soul to pieces with your cruel words," he said gingerly, touching his heart and running in front of Hayate to face him.

"Oh, so you were watching! Leave me alone, Sasame," Hayate said, turning his head and looking at the ground.

"Such pain, over a measly Tulip Head," Sasame said, shaking his head.

"Hey," Hayate said fiercely, eyes flashing like daggers. "Don't call her measly!"

"OOH, and so protective," Sasame said, laughing inside.

"I... am... not," Hayate said, turning a crimson red. "It's just... well... it's... after all she sacrificed for us, its wrong to call her measly."

"But Tulip Head is fine?" Sasame asked softly, laying a hand on his friends shoulder. "My friend, why do you torment her, and yourself, so?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hayate said, continuing on his way to the shed.

Sasame ran after him, taunting in his soft voice. "Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. _Hayate and Himeno, sitting in a tree..."_

"Shut up!" Hayate said, setting the bags of fertilizer down next to the watering can she so often used to water her flowers with. The green paint of the background had begun to fade, and the pink tulips painted on it were cracked with age.

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." _

"Not listening!" Hayate said, covering his ears with his hands and walking briskly away.

Sasame sprinted joyfully after him, enjoying this fun game of tormenting the Wind Knight (And possibly bruising his ego forever and ever, causing him to go into deep physiological therapy when he gets older, causing irreversible damage on his mental capacity, but oh well).

"_First comes love, Then comes marriage, Then comes a baby in the baby carriage!_"

"You know, your beginning to act allot like Goh, something I would be ashamed of if I were you." Hayate snarled, turning around to face his fellow knight.

"Hayate, I apologize," Sasame said sincerely. "Its just, someone needs to open your eyes, and Goh's ways do have a way or working, in a sick sort of way."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hayate said, faking interest in a leaf hanging off a nearby tree.

"So," Sasame said casually. "Did you hear that Himeno has a new boyfriend? They're going on their first date tonight."

"WHAT!" Hayate cried, suddenly appearing in his Leafe Knight clothing. "WHO IS IT!! I'LL KILL THE LITTLE BAS..."

"Just joking," Sasame said, grabbing Hayate's arm before he could run off and do any damage to anyone.

"But see what I mean? Look how protective you are. Don't tell me you have no feelings for her, Hayate" With that, he vanished, leaving Hayate alone. But his voice stayed around to say one last statement. "Remember, Hayate, we saw you. Don't wait to lose her again to express your feelings."

Himeno lay on her stomach, sobbing into her pillow. She couldn't understand why Hayate was so cruel to her. She had never done anything, ANYTHING, to him, except try to please him. Even that seemed to anger him. 

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and Himeno looked over her shoulder to see Mawata open the door slightly and peer in.

"Himeno?" She asked, timidly, "May I come in?"

"Of course," Himeno said, sitting up and putting on a bright smile.

"Himeno, what's wrong?" Mawata asked, sitting next to her stepsister on the bed. "When you came in for dinner, you were so sad and silent, and now you've been up here all night."

"Why, whatever are you talking about?" Himeno asked, trying to dry her face without it looking like she was drying her face.

"Is it Hayate again?" Mawata asked, putting an arm around Himeno's shoulders.

"N...n...no," Himeno said, but once again, sobs shook her body. She covered her face with her hands, and leaned into Mawata.

"Oh, Mawata," She said between sniffles. "Why is he so mean to me? Why does he hate me? I've never been mean to him! And you know what?" She said, sitting up and looking at Mawata, her tears finally subsiding. "I love him."

Himeno seemed a little shocked and taken back by her words, as if she was just realizing their truthfulness. "I love him, and I hate him. I hate him for being an inconsiderate asshole. I hate and despise him. The way he's always cruel to me, mocking me and calling me Tulip Head. And yet, he can be so nice, and caring, and when he smiles, his smile just lights up the world, and it seems as if everything will be ok, you know?"

Mawata nodded, but didn't say a word as Himeno continued. "But, when he smiles, it also tears my heart apart, wondering why he is so kind one day and cruel the next day. And for that, I hate him even more. It hurts when he's cruel, but its heart wrenching and even more painful when he's nice, because that is when I love him the most."

She finally stopped, and silence filled the room. Down below them, in the garden, Hayate sat on a log and stared up at Himeno's bedroom window.

"They're talking about you, you know," Sasame said, stepping out of the shadows and staring at the two silhouetted figures in the window.

"Yeah, probably saying how much they hate me," Hayate murmured, lowering his gaze to his hands.

"It would probably surprise you to know how right and how wrong you are at the same time," Sasame said, sitting down next to Hayate on the log.

"So," Hayate said, trying to sound uninterested. "What _are_ they saying?"

"Ah, that would be wrong," Sasame said, standing up again. "Why don't you ask Himeno yourself?"

He turned to walk back into the garden, and called to Hayate over his shoulder. "Come, my friend. We return now to Leafeania, to get some much needed rest."

Hayate stood up and followed Sasame, turning once to take a final look at his princess.

The next day, Hayate stood outside the Awayuki mansion, watering the flowers in the garden. Suddenly, a cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts, and he dropped the hose in surprise, getting his shirt all wet. 

"Hey, Hayate," Himeno said, walking out the front door and spotting him nearby. "What cha doin'?"

'LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO, TULIP HEAD!' He started, but stopped himself, remembering yesterday's incident.

"Good morning, Himeno," he said instead, smiling back at her, causing her to stop in surprise.

"What did you call me?" She asked, her voice filled with shock.

"Well, Himeno is your name, isn't it, Tulip Head?" He asked, and cursed himself the moment he let the words loose.

Himeno's eyes filled with anger, and she sent him flying to the ground with one punch. "MY NAME IS NOT TULIP HEAD!" She said, her face crimson with anger. "Here I am, saying hi nicely, asking you a simple little question, maybe a little favor, and how do you repay me!"

She folded her arms across her chest with a little 'Hmph" and closed her eyes as Hayate stood up and brushed his rear end off. He winced at the thought of the bruise that would be there in the morning.

"Himeno?" He asked, but she only shook her head and turned her back to him.  
  
"Hime... Himeno," he said, a little anger in his voice, then sighed in frustration. "Fine. I'm sorry, Miss Himeno Awayuki, for... for calling you a Tulip Head and for being... mumble mumble mumble."

"What was that?" Himeno called over her shoulder. "I didn't quite understand that last part."

"And for being such and jerk. There, I said it, you happy!" He yelled, also folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, THANK YOU!!!" Himeno cried, turning around and wrapping her arms around Hayate in a big hug. Hayate stiffened in surprise, but then relaxed a little and returned the favor with a slight hand on her shoulder.

"Come on!" She cried, jumping back and grabbing his hand, pulling him towards the pond in the yard.

"But... my work," he stammered, gesturing towards the running hose and the still un-watered flowers.

"Oh, it's no biggy," Himeno said, pulling him away and leaving the hose running.

"Why are we here?" Hayate asked when she finally let go of his hand and stopped walking (although he didn't entirely want her to let go ; ).

"Hayate?" She asked, turning around and putting her hands under her chin, looking up at him with big pink puppy dog eyes. "Will you please fly with me?"

"What?" Hayate asked, confused.

"Will you prêt with me so I can go flying? Unlike you, I can't just go whenever I want." She answered, still looking up at him with the puppy dog eyes.

"But, why?" Hayate asked, still confused.

"Because flying makes me feel happy. It makes me feel free. Please, please, please, please, I know it uses up a lot of energy, but please," She was now on the ground shaking his arm in her hand like a little kid. "Please, please, please, please..."

"Alright," Hayate finally said, throwing her off his arm.

"YAY!!" She cried, jumping up and putting out her right hand.

Hayate laid his hand on hers, and soon the Prêtear of wind stood by the pond, the sun shining on her pink hair in waves. "Ready to go?" She cried excitedly, and took off into the midday sun.

Nearby, Goh, Sasame, and Kei watched from a behind a tree.

"Do you think they'll finally tell each other how they feel?" Kei asked.

"I don't know," Sasame answered. "Last night, Himeno was really hurt by Hayate. If he doesn't stop his name calling..."

"And how would you know all this?" Goh asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well..." Sasame stutter, "Umm, people talk really loud now a days?"

"Whatever the reason, they are bother oblivious to each others feelings. Its like Captain Picard and Dr.Crusher. So naïve." Kei said.

"Who?" Sasame and Goh asked at the same time.

"Characters from an American show called Star Trek. They are both madly in love with each other, but don't know how the other one feels, even though it's so obvious. Sickening, really."

"T.V.," Goh said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Are you talking about Himeno and Hayate?" A voice suddenly asked from a nearby tree, and Mawata stepped out of the shadows.

"Mawata, great sneaking!" Goh said. "Even ol' Sasame didn't hear you coming."

Sasame blushed a little and turned away.

"I've come to ask you a question." Mawata said. "It's about Hayate."

All three Leafe Knights looked surprised at this, but Mawata continued. "How does Hayate truly feel about Himeno? And no friend 'I don't know what your talking about' thing." She glared at Sasame, causing him to look at the ground.

"Well," he stammered, twice in one day, and he was usually so confident. "He likes her, obviously, we all like Himeno."

"Of course," Kei added.

"Does he?" Mawata asked. "Why, almost every night, then, is she in her room crying?" Goh and Kei looked shocked at this accusation, but Sasame only hung his head in shame.

"You know, Mawata, why he has reasons for not getting too close to the Prêtear. You know."

"I know," she said, "But you're close to Himeno, without being _close_. All of you guys are. And besides, she shares his feelings, if only he would get over himself." She leaned back and folded her arms across her chest, staring at him.

"You know why she cries every night, Sasame. I saw you out there last night. This can't go on." She turned to leave, but gave one last glance over her shoulder. "I can have my father fire him, Sasame. I can have him banned from the grounds. In fact, I can have him banned from Awayuki town. And that would kill them both, deep down. That I know as well."

After her departure, Goh and Kei turned back to Sasame, glaring at him.

"You knew he was doing that to her, and yet you didn't say anything?" Goh cried, glaring at him.

"Yes, it does seem odd for you, Sasame," Kei said, agreeing with Goh.

"I know," Sasame replied, putting his hand to his forehead. "But lately, Hayate and Himeno are the only things on my mind. They both love each other, everyone can see that. But the problem is, they are both afraid to tell each other. Hayate is afraid that, because he calls her names so much, she hates him. And Himeno, she's afraid that he hates her because of how he taunts her."

"So basically, this is all Hayate's fault?" Kei asked.

"We can just hope he can control his temper today." Sasame said, looking up into the sky. "For both their sakes."

OK, well, that is the end of my first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I would be ever so thankful. 

I hope it was ok, I really liked this plotline at first, but I'm not too sure if I like how it's turning out. Oh well, if no one else likes it, I'll delete it. No biggy : )


	2. Elevator Trouble

OK, this is the last chapter to the story, sorry it's not longer. I hope you like it, and sorry if you don't.

Disclaimer: I dont own Pretear. BLA BLA bla...

REVIEWS:

animegurl13 : SOO sorry I said Kayate, can't believe I missed that, I will go hang myself now. I really liked your random girl suggestion, unfortunately, the ending was already written. Maybe in a future fan fic!

Kat: You'll probaly hate this ch, it's REALLY long. SORRY

KeyQuis: Yeah, I think so too, but oh well. It's already written.

  
  
"Oh, Hayate, this is wonderful!" Himeno cried, flying on her back and skimming above a cloud. She loved the feeling on her hand as she dragged it through the cloud. The feeling of millions of tiny water particles brushing against her skin, then making way as her hand pushed through.

Hayate loved the feeling of her happiness. Whenever she experienced a new joy, it flooded his mind with light and hope, making him feel happier than he ever could of imagined.

"Hey, Hayate?" She asked, flipping onto her stomach and hovering on the edge of a cloud. Seriousness filled her voice.

"Yes, Himeno?" Hayate replied.

"Well, I," She fumbled around for words but gave up. "Never mind." There was silence, then Himeno spoke up again. "Hayate?"

"Yes, Himeno?" He said drowsily.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

She stayed there, hovering just above the cloud, until she felt them both almost about to fall asleep. Flying back home, she landed by the pond, and Hayate left. They stood there, side by side, watching the reflection of the setting sun shimmer on the water's surface.

"Thank you, for prêating with me today," Himeno said, turning and walking towards the mansion.

"Your welcome, Himeno," Hayate replied, not using her regular Tulip Head nickname. They walked together in silence, until they reached the front door. Himeno turned to face Hayate.

"Well, this is where I leave you, good sir," she said, bowing to Hayate awkwardly, bringing a smile to his face. He straightened up, and bowed to her is well.

"And this is where I depart from you, as well, my fair lady," he said, sending Himeno into a fit of giggles.

"Well, thank you, Hayate," She said, and before thinking about it, she bent down and kissed him on the cheek before running into the mansion and slamming the door shut behind her. Hayate stood there, stunned, before he raised his hand to his face. He could still feel her powder soft lips grazing his skin softly. Slowly, dazed, he turned and walked down the path towards the gate leading to Leafeania.  
  
"So where were you all day, Himeno?" Mayune asked as soon as Himeno slammed the door close.

"Nowhere, just out, in the garden, by myself, looking at flowers and stuff, in the garden." She quickly shut up and ran up the stairs to her room, leaving a suspicious Mayune behind.

'She's up to something,' Mayune thought. 'I want to know what.'

Himeno ran to her room and closed the door. She walked outside and leaned on the rail, thinking about the day's events. Hayate had been polite to her all day, and had even apologized, something she rarely saw.

The memory of the kiss came back, too, and Himeno still felt his soft skin under her lips. 'Oh, Hayate,' she asked. 'Why are you so cruel at times, and so wonderful at others. Why did I have to chose you to fall in love with?'

Suddenly, she heard a ping, and Sasame appeared next to her, leaning on the railing as well.

"Sasame!" Himeno said, jumping back out of surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," he said, and Himeno blushed. "About what?" She asked nervously, although deep down she knew the answer.

"About Hayate," he replied, and she quickly shook her head.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Sasame, really, I don't." She said, shaking her head.

"Oh, Himeno, you and Hayate are so much alike." Sasame said, looking out over the gardens. "Himeno, I heard what you told Mawata last night. I didn't mean to."

"You heard that! No one was meant to hear that! I didn't even mean to tell Mawata!" Himeno cried, turning bright pink. Then, a thought came to her mind, and she gasped in horror. "Oh, Sasame," She said, covering her mouth with her hands. "You didn't tell them, did you? The other Leafe Knights? You didn't tell _him_, did you?"

"No, Himeno, that is your choice. I just came to tell you, I know he hurts you deep down, yet he does not mean it. It hurts him worse when he sees the pain in your eyes. He doesn't mean it, it just pops out."

"Well, why does he always call me Tulip Head?" Himeno asked, folding her arms across her chest and slouching against the wall.

"Himeno, I want you to think on this. Out of all the flowers in the garden, which ones are best taken care of? Which kind of flowers does he work the longest on, Himeno? Do you even know Hayate's favorite kind of flowers?" Sasame turned to leave, but then stopped. He didn't look at Himeno. "Himeno, don't loose the chance. Tell him. What's the worst that could happen? He'll not return your love? He'll hate you?"

"Hey, Sasame," Himeno called. "What happened when, you know, I died after the battle?"

"What do you mean?" Sasame asked.

"All I remember is waking up, and Hayate being above me. Why, Sasame?" She looked at him, questions burning in her eyes.

"Himeno, there are many things that happened that day that you may never know. For that one, you should ask him. But, Himeno, out of all of us, I think he hurt the most when we, when he, thought you were gone." Sasame disappeared in a ping, and Himeno was left there to think alone.

'Easy for him to say,' she said, lying on her bed, swinging her arm back and forth over the edge. 'He has Takako. He has nothing to worry about.' She felt her eyes closing, and soon she was asleep. But deep in her mind, a thought kept repeating.

'Tulips, the answer is Tulips.' She did not notice the silent black figure that stood outside her window, watching her while deep in thought.

The next day, Himeno knew what she must do. After breakfast, she jumped up and ran outside. 

"Hayate? Hayate!" she called, searching the garden for the wind knight. She found him by the tulip bed, gingerly plucking dead flowers array from the healthy ones. "Hayate?" She said, walking up to him.

"Oh, Himeno, I didn't notice you were coming!" He said, startled, dropping a flower. "I was just tending the garden."

"Oh," she said, nodding. "Hey, Hayate, I have a question."

"Yes," He said, continuing his work. His hands seemed to move with a stiffer nature, he didn't pick the flowers as carefully.

"Well, you remember, you promised you would come back from the battle, because you had something to tell me, and you know, you had to come back so you could tell me." She gave out a nervous laugh. Hayate stiffened, but kept his back to the girl.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, you never told me." She replied, searching his body for any hints.

"I don't have time to be bothered by your silly questions, Tulip Head," He replied angrily, standing up and shoving past her as he hurried away quickly.

"Hayate!" She cried after him. "HAYATE!!" 'Oh, never mind,' she said, sitting down. 'It's useless.' She reached over and plucked a red tulip from its stem. She twirled it in her fingers, watching as the sun reflected on the silky petal.

"Himeno!" She heard some one say, and she looked up to see Mannen, Hajime and Shin standing in the garden.

"Hey," She said, giving Shin a hug as he ran up to her.

"Ooh, pretty," he said, looking at the flower.

"Yeah, I don't get why Hayate uses Tulip Head as an insult," Hajime said. "Tulips are pretty. If some one said my head looked like a flower..."

"You'd be wearing a dress," Mannen said, punching his friend's shoulders. The boys rolled on the ground for a coupled of minutes, fighting, until they finally stood up.

"Sasame sent you guys, didn't he," Himeno asked, looking at the boys.

"Well..." Mannen said, looking at the ground.

"Umm..." Hajime stuttered, faking interest in a Tulip.

Shin was the only one who could lie. "Nope," He said, shaking his head and looking up at Himeno with his large, adorable eyes.

"Yeah, well, you tell Sasame that I don't know what he's talking about. I'm fine. I know when people hate me, I'm over it, really." She got up and walked away, leaving the kids to stare after her.

"He shoulda kissed her again," Hajime whispered to Mannen and Shin. They both nodded in agreement and giggled.

  
  
"We need a plan," Sasame said, looking from Takako to Mawata. "We need to get them together somehow. This can't go on. Himeno is on the verge of hating Hayate, Hayate is on the verge of hating Hayate..."

"I don't get it..." Mawata said. "They knew before, had to of. I mean, they almost kissed outside the church, so why, all of a sudden, the hush hush of feelings?"

Sasame and Takako both turned and stared at Mawata, wondering how she knew about the almost kiss (No one knew about the almost kiss, not even them)

"Hey," she said. "I have my ways. That, and Himeno talks in her sleep. Loudly. I'm surprised you never heard anything, Sasame. Or Hayate never heard anything. Or my father never heard anything and fired Hayate." They all sat silent for a few moments, then Takako got an idea.

"Mayune!" She said. "She's evil, she'll know something!"

  
  
"Why should I?" Mayune asked, staring at Mawata in disgust.

"Because, because...because if Himeno is in love, she'll have too much on her mind to worry about looking for your traps." Mawata said. "And, because... Sasame will be your personal man servant for three months!" Sasame gave her a startled look, but she pushed him towards Mayune anyway.

"Alright, fine, I have a plan. If you have 2 people bickering constantly, what do they need to do? Tell each other everything." Mayune said, getting an evil look in her eye. "So, to make them talk, you have to..."

  
  
"Now, remember," Takako said, "This has to look like its Himeno's fault. They have to get in a fight." Sasame and Mawata nodded in agreement. They then looked down at Shin. "Ok, Shin, you know what to do?" Shin nodded and clapped his hands together excitedly.

Sasame took out a walky talky and spoke into it. "Kei, you ready?" "

Yes," Kei replied through the other end.

"Ok," Sasame said, sitting down in the office chair. "This better work, Mayune, I had to beg a lot of people. Including the fire department not to come when they detected the system shutting down."

"Oh, it will, trust me," She said, reapplying her makeup in a compact mirror.

They were currently at the FM Awayuki radio station. Sasame had asked Himeno and Hayate to come help with a show, and Mawata suggested to Himeno her and Hayate should come together, they were both going to the same place.

Himeno and Hayate walked into the main lobby and headed towards the elevators. Sasame, Mayune, Mawata, Goh, Shin, Mannen, Hajime, and Takako all watched on the video surveillance from the security office. Upon entering the elevator, they were joined by a Miss Tain, an old deaf woman who Mawata had no problem convincing to help. The elevator doors closed and Sasame nodded at Shin.

"Good luck, buddy." Shin disappeared and reappeared on the elevator. No one noticed him, and he pushed Himeno into the wall, causing her to bump the controls. At that exact moment, Kei shut down all energy to the elevators, causing them to be trapped. Shin reappeared in the surveillance room, and all gave him a high five.  
  
"What now!" Hayate demanded, punching each control, trying to get the elevator to work. "GREAT GOING, TULIP HEAD, NOW WE'RE STUCK IN HER FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG!!"

"Don't blame me!" Himeno yelled. "I was pushed!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Hayate said. "Pushed by who? CASPER!"

"Probably YOU!" She shouted back. "Trying to be mean again!"

"Well, whatever, I'm out of here," Hayate said, getting ready to disappear.

"Wait, Hayate, stop!" Himeno cried, grabbing his arm. "There's other people in here!" She whispered, nodding towards the old lady.

"FINE!" Hayate said, throwing his arms up in the air. "Whatever Miss Tulip Head wants! It's her fault we're in here IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
  
From the surveillance room, everyone had gathered around the screen to watch the action. "Wow, they're really going at it!" Goh said, laughing.

"Look at Miss Tain, good thing she's deaf." Mawata said, pointing to the little old woman who stood in the corner, acting as if nothing was happening. "Oh," Mawata said suddenly. "Look, this is it, Himeno's about to cry." She glared at Sasame, and then went back to watching the screen.  
  
"Yeah, well... well," Himeno said, tears forming in her eyes. "Well, you're a j...jerk!" Himeno said, curling up in a corner in the fetus position and sobbing into her hands. With each sob the shook her shoulders, Hayate's heart ripped a little more, but he would not bring himself to give in, not yet.

He stood facing the other wall, until finally listening to Himeno got to him too much. "What's wrong now, Tulip Head?" He asked, cursing himself for saying Tulip Head.

Himeno's sobs worsened, and Hayate knelt down next to her. "Himeno?" he said, real concern in his voice.

"Leave me alone," she sobbed. "Leave me alone."

"Himeno, I'm sorry," He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No your not," she said, her tears subsiding. Shaking his hand off her should, she stood up and faced the wall, arms folded across her chest.

"No, I really am sorry," he said, looking at the ground and shuffling her feet. "

Then why do it!" Himeno cried, spinning around and pointing a finger at him. "Why, Hayate!?! You are the nicest guy in the world one day, then the next, you're a major asshole. When you wanna be, you can put Sasame to shame on being nice, but on other days, I would prefer Fenrir over you! So why, Hayate?"

"Mumble mumble," he said, still looking at the ground, his face turning bright red.  
  
"Ooh, ooh!" Hajime said, pointing at the screen. "He's gonna do it!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone in the room yelled, silencing the child.  
  
"What?" Himeno asked, stepping closer.

"I said, to hide my feelings." He said, still looking at the ground.

"I don't understand," Himeno said. "What feelings?"

"These feelings," Hayate said, grabbing her and pushing his mouth against hers. Himeno stiffened with surprise, but quickly found herself opening to his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"I'm so sorry, Himeno," he said at last, putting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I never meant to hurt you. All along, I loved you more than anything else."

"And I loved you," Himeno said, tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
In the surveillance room, everyone looked at the screen in shock. Finally Mayune spoke. "See, I told you it would work."

"Kei, you can make the elevator operative again," Sasame said, watching the screen as he saw Himeno and Hayate jerk as the elevator started moving. Miss Tain got off the next floor.

Everyone rushed out to wait by the elevator. When the door opened, Himeno and Hayate were in a deep kiss, and upon seeing them, Hayate quickly reached out and pushed the 'close door' button, his lips never leaving Himeno's.

The couple quickly disappeared from everyone's view, but that didn't stop them from jumping and cheering at their victory.

THE END.

  
  
Well, ok, I hope you liked my story. It wasn't the greatest thing I've ever written, but I tried. Please review!

And I'm SO SORRY this chapter was so long, its midnight, and I have to catch a flight at 6 in the morning.


	3. Double Date

Ok, since everyone loved the first two chapters, I decided to add a bonus chapter! YAY, now everyone loves me!

Now that Himeno and Hayate are together, what happens when they decide to go on a date? Uh oh, daddy steps in! He can't let a big old boy touch his little princess! Very funny, if you ask me

>>>>>

"Daddy, please" Himeno said, her eyes welling up with tears. "Let me go see a movie with Hayate. Just a little innocent date to the movies." Kaoru Awayuki looked down at his precious daughter, trying desperately to think up a solution that would not involve boys.

'If I let her go, there will be a boy. A boy with my daughter,' he thought to himself. 'But if I don't let her go, she'll hate me!'

"I got it!" He suddenly yelled, excited. "Why don't you double date?"

"Huh?" Himeno asked, confused. "But daddy, who do I have to double date with?"

"Me and your mother, of course!" He said, causing her to scream in horror.

>>>>>

"And what movie do you want to see, Natsue dear?" Kaoru asked his wife affectionately, causing Himeno to gag in the background.

"Whatever makes you happy makes me happy," she replied, gazing into his eyes dreamily.

Hayate stood grumpily, his arms folded across his chest. "I can't believe you talked me into this," he told Himeno, disgusted with the whole display of affection in front of him.

"It's ok," she said, reassuringly. "We'll ditch them in the movie theatre."

>>>>>

"Nice plan" Hayate said, squashed in next to a fat guy. "Theater's full."

Himeno slouched in her seat grumpily as her father passed the tub of popcorn to her. 'I can't believe I'm on my first date and I'm sitting next to my father.' She was even more horrified when the title of the movie appeared on the screen.

Hayate groaned as well. 'The Day I Realized My Love. I saw previews for this. Great, it's a chic flick.'

The farther the movie progressed, the farther Hayate slouched in his seat.

'Great,' Himeno thought, tears welling up in her eyes. 'My dates ruined.' Turning, she was disgusted to see her father and Natsue making out.

"That's it," she whispered to Hayate, grabbing his hand. "We're getting out of here."

She pushed her way through the audience, and finally they were out of the theater.

"Sorry the date sucked," Himeno said, Hayate's arm slung over her shoulder, walking out of the theater.

"It's ok," he said. "At least I got to spend time with you. Although that movie was horrible."

"Yeah," Himeno agreed, making a face. "And then I saw my parents make out."

"And that guy next to me smelled. And I think he was crying." Hayate said, causing Himeno to laugh.

"Ooh, look!" She cried in glee, pointing at the moon. "Full moon!"

"Watch out for werewolves!" Hayate teased, tickling her stomach.

"Stop it!" she giggled, pushing his arms away. "But look, isn't it beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you" he said, pulling her closer.

"Now you're acting like my father," she giggled.

"I can't help it if I'm in love," he said, shrugging, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

That lasted about as long as 30 seconds. Just long enough for Kaoru to come running out of the theater and see them.

"Get away from my precious baby!" He yelled, chasing a very scared Hayate down the street. "Just waituntil I catch you! Boys are bad...!"

And you thought Demon Larva were bad.

THE END

>>>>>

I hoped you enjoyed it. I decided I'm going to make a sequel. My friend almos killed me today. She read this for the first time, and she told me I left it at a MAJOR cliffhanger. I was unaware it was a cliffhanger ending, but she told me she wanted to strangle me when she was done. So, I must make a sequel. I HAVE to keepher happy, she supplies me with all my manga! lol


End file.
